


Unexpected Guest

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Upset phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Phil has been nervously waiting for Dan to come back from his 10 day trip with some of his university friends so they could celebrate their four month anniversary.What he didn’t expect was that Ben (one of Dan’s friends) had to stay with them for two more days because his fight back home was cancelled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

“Okay… perfect.” Phil whispered to himself as he tasted the stir-fry he had been cooking for he and Dan. He had dressed up nicely (he had spent more than an hour perfecting his fringe, so it should be worth it) and was finishing cooking their dinner since Dan was coming back today from a 10 day trip that he had organised with some of his uni friends. Apparently they did some kind of reunion every year (even if Dan left law they were still good friends) and this time they were travelling to who even knows where.

After their tour they had decided to move things forward and started dating and since yesterday had been their four month anniversary, it was perfect that Dan was just coming back today. They were happier that they had ever been, Phil couldn’t ask for more. They hadn’t told anyone yet, they wanted to keep it a secret for a few more months and even though it was being a bit more difficult that they thought to hide it from their family, friends and most of all, their viewers, keeping it a secret for a few more months made everything much more exciting.

The sound of the front door unlocking startled Phil from his thoughts so he rapidly turned off the stoves and rushed out of the kitchen and down the stairs to greet his boyfriend. “Hey Dan! I’ve missed… you” but his last word died in his mouth as he saw Dan entering the flat with Ben, one of Dan’s uni friends, not expecting him at all.

“I’ve missed you too, Phil” Dan replied back, greeting Phil with a smile before turning back to Ben, who was standing behind him, “You remember Ben, right?”

“Yeah, hi Ben” Phil awkwardly let out, lifting his right hand to wave at him, “I wasn’t expecting you.” Phil remembered hanging out with him multiple times when Dan and him were in Manchester, and they both had get on well but now it wasn’t the best time…

Ben waved back and was about to explain why he was here but Dan beat him to it, “Ben was supposed to catch another flight back to Germany to meet his parents there after we landed in London, but it was cancelled and won’t be able to fly back till Friday so I told him it was okay if he stayed here for the next two days… I texted and called a few times to tell you but you never picked up…” Dan rambled, hoping Phil would understand.

And Phil did. If he had been Dan he would have done the same, but yesterday it had been their four month anniversary and he had prepared Dan’s favourite dinner and if that wasn’t enough he hadn’t seen him for 10 days and he had really missed him… But now with Ben here they couldn’t do any of the ‘coupley’ stuff Phil had in mind.  

“Yeah, of course you can stay Ben.” Phil replied a bit forcedly, looking back at Ben who offered him a smile, “as for the texts and calls, I have been in the kitchen for a few hours and my phone is in the bedroom so I think that explains why I look so surprised.” Phil awkwardly laughed, hoping the tension would go away.

“Thank you so much guys, you totally are the best!” Ben exclaimed.

“I will grab some sheets and prepare the sofa bed in our office for you, okay? You two can relax in the sofa, I bet you are tired.” Phil said, giving them both a forced smile before climbling up the stairs to grab some clean sheets.

The 'coupley’ stuff will have to wait…

____________

Dan was sure Phil wasn’t mad at him, but when he saw him walk upstairs to get Ben’s provisional bed ready he could see how upset he was. And apparently Ben saw too.

“Dan, are you sure that I can stay? Phil didn’t seem so happy about it and I don’t want to impose really, I can go to a hostel or something, I don’t mind” Ben offered but Dan knew he couldn’t ask his friend to leave. He wasn’t that rude and Phil wasn’t either, they wouldn’t make him leave.

“No, it’s okay, I will talk to Phil later…” Dan said looking at Ben,

“Okay, if you say so I will stay, I promise not to disturb much.”

“Now, c'mon, help me get your luggage to the office,” Dan spoke in a much light-hearted voice, “it’s on the top floor so it won’t be easy to get it there since I know you packed all your apartment.”

Ben laughed at this because it was true. His luggage was never the easiest to carry around. “I will get it upstairs, you cannot even lift a pen with those lanky arms of yours.” he replied back, picking up his big suitcase and steping up some of the stairs, waiting for Dan to do the same with his.

“The worst thing is that you are right.” Dan mumbled out before picking up his also heavy suitcase and between grunts and a few stops they made it to the main hallway, where they encountered Phil just walking down the office stairs.

“Oh, your bed is ready Ben. I’m going to serve dinner now, so just change and I will meet you two in the living room, okay?” Phil rapidly said, making his way to the kitchen not giving the other two time to even speak back.

Dan just sighed deeply and turned to Ben, who was looking at him already, “You can take a shower while I talk to Phil, we can all eat dinner after.”

Ben just nodded and picked up his suitcase again, making his way upstairs while Dan rolled his luggage to what it was supposed to be his bedroom.

It was a bit strange to see his bedroom after so many days. Well, not only his, it had been a few months since it had become theirs.

____________

Phil was opening one of the many cupboards of the kitchen when he heard the sound of the shower running so expecting it to be Dan who was showering (since he always did that when they came back from a trip) he almost dropped a glass when he heard his boyfriend’s voice from the doorway “Hey Phil.”

Phil jumped, turning his head around only to see Dan claded in his joggers and a t-shirt, “Oh God, you scared me! I thought you were the one in the shower.” Phil said, leaving the glass safely in the counter before turning his whole body around so he could speak to him better.

“I told Ben to have a shower before dinner, I will have one before I go to bed.” Dan explained, entering the kitchen and looking around at all the dishes Phil had cooked.

“You cooked my favourite meals…” Dan realised, looking at the stir-fry that was still on the stove.

“Yeah, since yesterday was our four month anniversary I wanted to surprise you…” Phil explained in a timid voice, looking at his socks, “but hey, I made enough food for three or even four people so it will be okay.” Phil laughed awkwardly and turned around so he could continue picking up the dishes but two hands circling his waist from behind stopped him.

“I’m sorry Phil, I didn’t know that you had something special prepared. If I had known I wouldn’t have invited Ben…” Dan said, hugging Phil closer to him, letting Phil’s back touch his torso, both of them getting comfort from each other’s touch.

He had missed Dan and since they were now a couple he had noticed Dan’s absence more than he did when they were only friends. He practically ached for Dan’s touch but he couldn’t have any. 10 days without him had been hell for Phil, so he just let himself be hugged by his boyfriend for a few minutes.

“No, it’s okay. I would have done the same as you and we are not bad people, I don’t think I could live with the thought of having sent your friend away so I could just cuddle with you.” Phil said in a low voice in case Ben could hear them but the sound of the shower still running relaxed him a bit. “I wish we could be more coupley today, but it will have to wait.”

“We could tell Ben if you want to, that way we don’t have to hide…” Dan offered.

Phil turned around and sighed as he put his hands in his boyfriend’s forearms, not wanting to make eye-contact with Dan, “I would love to but you know, we haven’t told our parents yet and it’s not that I don’t trust Ben, because I do but, I don’t think it would be fair. My brother doesn’t even know and I feel like our families should know it first…” Phil explained rushedly, trying to avoid Dan’s eyes.

Dan brought Phil closer, hugging him, letting him know that he understood what he was saying. It was true, they hadn’t even told their parents and even though Ben was a good friend he might not deserve to be the first to know their secret. “It’s okay, and  I agree, they deserve to know it first.”

Phil let himself be hugged, and he was about to hug Dan back when he heard silence from downstairs, understanding that Ben had finished his shower and they couldn’t act like this in the next two days.

He separated himself from Dan’s arms and put a reasonable space between them, “Go, I will bring the glasses just now, you can switch on the tv so we have background sound while you ramble about your trip…” Phil showed him a small smile, trying not to show how upset he it was but he was sure Dan noticed. They knew each others’ expressions so well by now it was impossible to lie.

“Phil…” Dan said again, trying to say something to comfort his boyfriend a bit more but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Go, I bet Ben will take your seat if you don’t tell him which one it is…” and with that Phil turned around to grab some more glasses, letting Dan know that the conversation was over and he should go back to Ben now.

____________

All three were now seated and having dinner, chatting about the trip. Dan’s mind wandered off the conversation, fixing his gaze on Phil who was sitting in front of him chatting calmly with Ben. He realised how good Phil looked today. He always looked attractive but he had one of his best dress-shirts on, one that made his shoulders a bit broader and his fringe was looking neat and shiny, just as the hairdresser had recommended him to style it before tour.

Phil had dressed up all nicely and had prepared an awesome dinner full with Dan’s favourite meals only to have him share it and Dan hadn’t even properly thanked him. He was the worst boyfriend ever.

“Dan? Are you with us?” he heard Ben’s teasing voice, making him wake up from his thoughts.

“Oh yeah sorry, I spaced out… What are we talking about?” Dan looked between Ben and Phil, who as looking at him curiously, as if he wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn’t, imagining he couldn’t explain it with Ben here, and he was right.

“I was about to tell Phil the story of what happened to us in the river, when you almost fell.” Ben explained, making the three of the chuckle.

“Oh God Ben, it’s so embarrassing, please, don’t!” Dan suddenly said, not really wanting Phil to know the whole story of it. He could use it as blackmail later. The less he knew the better.

“Dan!” Phil let out a whine, extending the 'a’s of his name, “let him tell me the story! I wanna hear all you did on the trip, it sounds so amazing!”

Dan looked at Phil again, and realised he looked much relaxed and happy than an hour ago. He guessed he was still a bit upset but by the smile on his face he could tell he was having fun, and if the story about Dan almost falling into the river would make him happy he could let Ben tell him. It was the least he could do after all Phil had done for him…

“Okay tell him, but don’t go into too much detail, okay?” Dan mumbled, trying to sound a bit annoyed but he couldn’t stop the small smile appearing on his face as he heard Phil exclaim a happy 'Yes!’ followed by Ben’s laugh, who started telling the story.

By the time Ben finished Dan was red as a tomato and wanted to hide under a blanket for a week but seeing Phil laugh so freely at his misfortune was worth it.

____________

The three of them were watching a movie now, they had tried to sit as comfy as possible in the sofa but since all of them were so tall it was impossible to fit comfortably on it, and Phil had ended up moving the armchair they had so he could also watch the tv even though he couldn’t enjoy Dan’s body next to him.

He just dismissed Dan and Ben when they both had offered to take the armchair, but he wasn’t that selfish and let them share the couch.

Phil wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, his thoughts were a bit more entertaining. He sometimes looked in the direction of them both when they laughed loudly, or mostly only Dan, and Phil used those moments to appreciate the smiley profile of his boyfriend that was only visible thanks to the flashing lights of the tv.

Dan looked back at him, as if he knew he was looking at him so Phil rapidly avoided his gaze by looking down at his lap, blushing a bit at the fact that he had been caught staring; and as soon as he didn’t feel Dan’s stare on his face he tried to focus on the movie this time.

He in fact, was so into the movie now that he even started laughing at some scene, but was surprised when he only heard Ben’s laugh and not Dan’s, which apparently surprised them both because their eyes met before looking at Dan, who had fallen asleep at an awkward posture on the sofa.

Phil’s face softened at the sight. He had been so tired he hadn’t even managed to watch an hour of the movie. And apparently seeing someone asleep was contagious too, because Phil yawned even though he could say that he wasn’t that tired.

“Maybe we should go to bed too?” Ben’s low voice said, a yawn cutting his last word.

Phil looked at him and then back at Dan. He had been looking forward to secretly cuddle with Dan in bed but now that Dan had fallen asleep in the couch he didn’t have the heart to wake him up to move him into bed… The cuddles will have to wait.

“Yeah, we should. Just next to you there are some blankets to cover Dan, I don’t think he would appreciate being woken up to move into bed, and the couch is comfy so…” Phil explained while he turned off the tv with the remote.

As Ben picked up one of the blankets, Phil grabbed some throw pillows that they had in the sofa and pilled them together before moving Dan’s body and laying him down in the sofa gently, trying not to wake him up.

Dan let out some grunts at the movements but didn’t wake up, so Ben rapidly threw the blanket over his body and sighed when he managed to do it without waking him up.

Phil chuckled, “don’t worry, when he is really tired he is a really heavy sleeper, it’s just like a bear on hibernation.”

Ben wanted to laugh but another yawn interrupted him. “I think it’s time to go to bed… Good night Phil.” and he started walking out of the room.

“Good night Ben,” Phil offered him a small smile before he completly exited it, recieving a smile back before he was out of sight.

Phil made sure Ben had completly exited the room before looked back at Dan and crouched down so he could push aside some of the curls that were tickling his forehead, kissing it lightly so he wouldn’t wake him up. “Good night Dan.”

Phil made his way to the end of the hallway, where their bedrooms were. He stopped for a second… Should he go back to his bed in case Ben woke up early and saw him making his way out of Dan’s bedroom or should he go into Dan’s room and sleep peacefully and risk that that scenario could happen? He could always wake up super early and fake that he couldn’t sleep or something, he doubted Ben could wake up earlier than 7am as they were so tired.

He opened the door to his bedroom first and took some steps forward, a shiver running throught his body at the coldness of the room. Phil slowly turned around to open Dan’s bedroom door, where he was meet with a comforting and calming atmosphere, that made him want to curl into the duvet for hours.

“Let’s hope Ben doesn’t wake up at 6am tomorrow…” and with that Phil put on his pyjamas and set up an alarm. “Well, let’s make it 6:15am”

____________

The first rays of sunshine woke Dan up, making him groan at the discomfort of the light directily on his face. He turned around, facing the cushions, trying to sleep a bit more but he realized he was too awake already to sleep so he laid on his back, trying to find something interesting in their louge ceiling.

“Wait. Why am I in the lounge and not in bed?” Dan wondered out loud, his voice not too loud in case he woke the other people sleeping in the flat.

Dan sat up straighter, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He searched for his phone that was on top on the coffee table where he had left it yesterday while they were watching the movie. A “6:14am” showed up as he unlocked it. It was too early for him to be woken up at this time.

That’s when he heard an alarm go off his bedroom, it wasn’t too loud but the silence of the flat made every sound more loud than it actually was.

'Why the hell is an alarm sounding from by bedroom? It must be Phil’s but why?’ Dan thought, getting up to investigate what was happening.

As he was reaching his bedroom door the sound stopped and the door was violently opened, an alarmed looking Phil almost colliding with Dan.

“Hey, what are you doing up so early?” they asked at the same time, making both of them laugh softly.

“The sunlight woke me up, but you don’t have any excuse to put an alarm so early.” Dan explained in a lower voice, trying not to wake Ben up.

“Yeah I do…” Phil muttered quietly, “I know we have been sleeping in your bed, and since you were away I have also been sleeping there, and I tried to go back to my room yesterday in case Ben woke up and found me leaving your room but I just couldn’t, so that’s why I’m waking up so early, that way it was impossible for him to see me sneak out…”

Dan looked at him, staring at the bags under his eyes, realising he hadn’t gotten much sleep probably form the tension and nerves of being caught. Dan grabbed Phil’s hands in his and squeezed them, “Phil, go back to bed, I will make sure Ben doesn’t notice when you come out of the bedroom, don’t worry.”

Phil stared at their hands and then back to Dan’s eyes, “No, I can take a nap later, it’s okay… I just need coffee and…” he let the sentence unfinished, swinging their hands a bit and pulling Dan a bit closer, giving him a hint of what he wanted.

Dan caught up with what Phil was implying and lifted one of his eyebrows, “And? If you don’t say it I cannot do anything…”

“Coffee and a morning kiss, maybe?” Phil said innocently, making Dan chuckle, but as soon as he started pulling Phil closer they heard a loud yelp coming from the office, making them both separate and almost run towards the pained sound.

Dan opened the office door, Phil just behind him who looked over Dan’s shoulder only to see Ben lying down the office floor, the sheets tangled around his legs.

“Sorry I woke you up but I fell off the bed!” Ben embarrassedly explained, trying to untangle the damn sheet from his limbs.

Dan and Phil just burst out laughing, seeing the funny scene that was happening in front of their eyes. “This is revenge from the river story!” Dan said once he stopped laughing, but anyways started helping Ban out of the mess he was in.

“I will just start making coffee.” Phil said, shaking his head at their antics and walking back to the kitchen to start their breakfast.

At least Ben’s interruption had been funny enough not to be angry about it.

____________

Since they all had woke up so early, after breakfast they decided to play some Wii game since they didn’t feel like going outside.

“C'mon Ben, your turn” Phil said, but was interrumpted when said’s phone chimed with a message so the blue eyed paused the game and let them also have a rest from the game so Ben could look at his phone.

Ben picked it up and pulled a surprised face when he read what he recieved, “Oh, it’s an email from the airline, they say my flight is avaliable today at 10pm if I want to fly back today instead of tomorrow.”

Dan and Phil looked at each other before looking back at Ben, who was staring at them already as if he was waiting a response from them. “You can stay till tomorrow if you want Ben, it’s no problem.” Phil offered. Even though he just wanted to be alone with Dan he didn’t have the heart to throw him out before he had too.

“No, I don’t want to be more of an inconvenience,” Ben rapidly said, “I can take the airplane at 10pm, I kind of want to see my parents already…”

“Do you want us to come with you to the airport?” Dan said, looking at Phil for confirmation who just nodded, letting him know that he was okay with the idea.

“You don’t need to, don’t worry, I will call a taxi.” Ben replied, “I should phone my parents and let them know I will arrive today late at night instead of tomorrow.” he had already exited the room to have a bit of privacy while he called when Phil called for him.

“Ben! Play your turn before you call, otherwise Dan is not going to wait for you and I don’t wanna loose!”

“You know I’m gonna win even if Ben plays, right?” Dan teased, pushing Phil with his shoulder.

“Oh, stop it! I don’t get why you are so good at all the games, I bet you are cheating or something!” Phil pushed him back as he complained, making Dan laugh.

“Okay, you two stop bickering!” Ben said as he reentered the room, “Give me the controller Dan, I’m going to win this for sure, you both cannot beat me!”

Dan grudgingly gave his friend the controller back and sat back on the sofa, only to see Ben beat their score.

“Well, a call awaits!” and with that Ben left the room again, leaving an open-mouthed Dan and Phil just staring at the tv screen.

____________

The rest of the day passed on a blur, till around 7pm, when Ben finally decided that it was time he called a taxi to take him to the airport so he could be early in case something went wrong.

“Well, this was fun.” Ben said as he exited the flat and turned around to face the pair that was standing by the doorframe, “thank you so much for letting me stay here, I had a really good time, it reminded me about all those times we hung out in Manchester.”

“Yeah, it has been fun. At least our flat didn’t smell of Doritos and cheap beer.” Dan commented, making all three laugh.

“You are welcome here anytime, Ben.” Phil replied with a smile once their laughter died down. He had to admit it that it hadn’t been the most pleasant surprise when he saw him at the door but he was a really nice guy, you couldn’t hate him.

“Thank you Phil.” Ben said with a bit of surprise in his tone, not really expecting those words to come out from Phil after he had seen him so upset at his arrival that first day.

Dan was about to speak when he saw the taxi arriving from the corner or the street, “Your taxi is here.”

Ben looked back for a moment, only to see a black car already waiting for him. He couldn’t stay that much longer. “One last hug before I go?”

Phil hugged him first and then Dan, who hugged him for a bit longer, considering he had been one of his first friends at uni and only saw him a few times a year.

“Have a safe flight, okay?” Dan said, once they both had separated.

Ben just nodded and made his way to the taxi, where he waved at them one last time, and Dan and Phil waved back at him.

“See you!” they pair shouted at the same time, making Ben laugh hard at their synchronicity.

“See you guys!” and he entered the taxi, waving back a last time.

Dan and Phil only closed the door once the taxi was out of sight.

____________

Phil leaned back against their front door and was about to speak when a pair of lips on his didn’t let him, making him lean back even more against the door.

They both instanly sighed into the kiss, Dan circling his arms around Phil’s waist to bringing closer while Phil’s hands made their way to Dan’s curls, moving his head a bit so he could have better access to his open mouth.

They kept kissing for a few minutes, fast and needy, enjoying the feel of the other’s lips and tongue but at the same time wanting more, hands caresing every space they could. Not having kissed each other in almost two weeks led to having pent up emotions and needs.

“I’ve missed you.” both whispered at the same time once they parted from the kiss, their breaths intertwining still since they hadn’t separated that much from each other.

Phil laughed a bit but he was again cut off by Dan’s lips, bringing him into another deep kiss, this one less franatic than the one before, more gentle and relaxed.

“I didn’t even thank you for the surprise you prepared for me, so thank you. It was really sweet and I’m sorry I brought Ben and we couldn’t enjoy it was we wanted but…” Dan said sincerely, separating their bodies a bit so he could look into Phil’s eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry about that, I had a good time and well, I know we will have more anniversaries to celebrate.” Phil replied with a smile, ressuring Dan that it was okay, that he didn’t have anything to be sorry for.

Dan chuckled and grabbed Phil’s t-shirt by the front, bringing him closer but not enough so their lips wouldn’t touch, just teasing him into a kiss, “So, what do you say? Do you think we should continue celebrating this one in the bedroom, uh?”

Phil gave him a peck and slowly nodded, giving Dan just the only confirmation he needed, so he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and brought him upstairs almost runing till they reached the bedroom, where Dan threw himself into the matress, bringing Phil on top of him, who slotted himself between Dan’s legs, leaning in for another sweet kiss.

They kept kissing more intensely and Phil could feel how Dan was getting horny. He could tell by the way Dan grabbed his butt and pulled him down so he could have the feeling of Phil’s crotch against his.

Phil really didn’t feel like having sex now, he wasn’t really in the mood. He just wanted to make out and then cuddle up with Dan under the covers. Sex could wait.

“Dan, Dan wait.” Phil whispered into Dan’s lips, separating their bodies enough so he could lean on his forearms that were resting by Dan’s head.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Dan worriedly asked.

“No, no, it’s just…” Phil looked down at their chests, not wanting to look directly into Dan’s eyes. “I don’t want to have sex right now… I just want to cuddle with you under the blankets.”

“Phil,” Dan softly said, but it didn’t stop Phil from speaking.

“It seems silly and it probably is but, I just want to cuddle because I have missed you so much and I don’t know, I feel like you never leave me alone because I’m always the one travelling with my family and leaving you alone here and this time it was the contrary and it was so hard…” Phil sighed deeply, opening up his mouth to speak again but a gentle hand on his cheek made him stop and look up at Dan, who was looking at him already with a small smile on his face.

“First of all, if you are not in the mood, we are not going to have sex. Second, I’ve missed you too, and if you want to cuddle with me under the covers we can cuddle under the covers, I’m always up for cuddling, you know that.” that made Phil smile and lifted the covers so they could both get under the duvet.

As soon as they were inside the warm bed, Phil burrowed his face on the crook of Dan’s neck, giving him a small kiss there as he managed to get his arms under Dan’s body, hugging him as if he was a koala bear.

Dan sighed at the feeling of having Phil so close to him, slowly closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. He circled his arms over Phil, lifting his t-shirt a bit so he could caress the soft skin of his back, feeling each mole under his fingerprints.

He heard Phil exhale a puff of air into his neck, instantly giving signs of getting more and more relaxed at Dan’s touch.

“I’m glad you are home.”

“I’m glad I’m home too.”

And with that the both of them laid there for hours, the soft caresses of multiple fingerprints slowly lulling them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
